Hellatus
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Reid has a mini-freak out when one of his favorite shows goes on a hiatus and Morgan is there to try and coax him through the pain. Morgan/Reid light slash. Pure crack. Oneshot.


**Title: **Hellatus

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **A bit of language; intense fanboying; spoilers for "Supernatural" season 8x09; total crack

**A/N: **So… I think this might be the first time ever that I've had to warn for spoilers for an entirely different show than what I'm technically writing for.

No, you don't have to watch Supernatural to get this (but if you don't watch Supernatural you really much check it out) but if you DO watch it and haven't seen "Citizen Fang" yet, here there be spoilers, m'kay?

Good. Now let's get to me being random and insane.

* * *

**Hellatus**

* * *

"Spencer?" Morgan frowned as he walked into the living room after hearing his lover scream while he was in the shower. "You okay?"

Spencer didn't answer. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with wide eyes, mouth hanging slightly open as he clutched the remote tightly between his long fingers. Morgan glanced at the television, but there was a commercial on so he had no idea what Spencer was watching and it was ten o'clock already.

"Spencer?" he walked further into the room and stood in front of the TV, waving his hand in front of the younger man's face.

Slowly, Spencer turned his eyes up to Derek's face and blinked a few times before shaking his head. Putting his hands on his hips, Derek frowned, "Come on, Pretty Boy, what gives? What's got you so upset?"

"It's Wednesday…" his voice was hollow and a little bit choked up and Morgan frowned, trying to remember the significance of Wednesday. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh, right, that Supernatural show…" he didn't exactly sound thrilled when he said the name of the show – not that he had anything against the show, but he was fairly sure Spencer paid more attention to the actors on the show than was strictly necessary.

"What? Bad episode?"

"Bad episode…?" Reid echoed, still staring up at Derek with wide eyes, "Bad episode!? …How can one show end so many episodes with a cliffhanger?"

Morgan smiled, "Oh, come on, Spencer, you'll be fine… They'll resolve the whole thing by next week –"

"NO THEY WON'T!" Spencer's voice suddenly rose to a frightening pitch, "There won't be new episodes until _January!_ Derek, I don't think I can wait that long!"

"Calm down, Spencer, it's just a TV sh-"

"It is _not _JUST A TV SHOW!" Spencer yelled, "Don't say that!"

"Okay, okay," Morgan held up his hands defensively, eyeing Spencer like a cagy tiger, waiting for him to pounce on him. Seriously, what on earth could be so important about a TV show? "Sorry. I didn't mean that. But really, what could've been so bad that you can't wait a few weeks –"

"Everything!" Spencer said, "Everything, that's what. I mean, what the hell are they trying to do anyway? First Benny might've killed someone, then Sam handcuffs Dean to a radiator and Dean tricked Sam into leaving and what the hell was Martin thinking going back to take Elizabeth? Was he stupid?"

"Spencer –"

"And how can they just end it with Amelia walking into the bar like that? It looked like Sam was gonna go after Benny then _she _walks in and ruins it and why did she even leave her husband to go find Sam anyway? And how did she even know he was there?"

"I don't know, Spencer,"

Spencer took a deep breath and shook his head, "It just… nothing makes sense anymore, Derek," suddenly he sounded desperate, slumping back into the couch, "What the hell is going on this season? I'm so confused…"

Morgan chuckled, "Well if you're confused think of how the other fans who aren't geniuses must feel?"

Spencer just shook his head, "You don't understand, Derek," he said, "_Nothing_ makes any sense. It's like they're deliberately screwing with my head."

"I'm sure they aren't doing it deliberately –"

"Yes, they are," Reid crossed his arms, pouting like a petulant child, "And they don't care how awful it is either."

Morgan sighed and sat down next to Spencer on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulder, "You'll be okay,"

"Supernatural was what was getting me through the Doctor Who hiatus," Spencer pouted; "Now I don't have anything until Christmas!"

Morgan rubbed his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Spencer, it's not the end of the world. Christmas is only a few weeks away –"

"And then after that, nothing until January!" Spencer continued like he'd barely even heard Derek say anything. "I don't know if I can cope that long."

Another amused smile was tugging at Derek's lips, "Sure you can, Pretty Boy," he said, "I'll be here to help you through it."

Turning to stare at Derek again, Spencer was quiet for a moment. Then, he nodded and smiled a tiny smile, "At least I'll have you then," He leaned against Derek chest and sighed, closing his eyes. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, enjoying the gently motion of his breathing for a long minute before Spencer's eyes suddenly snapped open again, a frown on his face.

"But why didn't Benny just call Dean whenever Martin called him?"

"Spencer!"

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **It's official. I've died and gone to fangirl Hell. I don't know if I'll survive the SPN Hellatus, but I'm damn sure gonna scream if they don't answer my questions soon. Reid's reaction is pretty close to mine, only I think I used a few more choice words and also screamed so much I thought my throat might bleed.

Anywho. Who else loved last night's CM? Wasn't it AWESOME?

Please review!


End file.
